Once We Were Warriors
by destiny18-au
Summary: This is the isle of Berk, it has faced many trials and tribulations but has always come out on top. This is my continuation of HTTYD2
1. Chapter One: Love Like Winter

ONCE WE WERE WARRIORS

A/N: I have fallen in love with the world of HTTYD. I have watched both movies so yes SPOILERS will be mentioned. I have also watched Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk, I highly suggest watching them! The timeframe of this fic takes place sometime after HTTYD2.

There will be adult content, coarse language, and sexual content, this is why it's rated M. I also will NOT tolerate flames, and if you hate it, write your own fanfiction! I will apologize in advance for several things:

It takes me forever to write.

My interest wains (and I also end up managing to kill a laptop or two.) So I go back and forth between fics.

The reason it takes me so long is, I have a life outside of fanfiction.

I write everything by hand before typing it up. Feels more authentic.

Grammar, punctuation, and spelling have never been my strong suites. So I apologize in advance.

I write fanfiction, like I was reading a book.

It will contain elements of Eragon...Sort of, just read it!

There is interbreeding of dragons (I felt sorry for Toothless)

So I lied it was eight things. Enough from me and on with the show!

**LOVE LIKE WINTER**

This is the isle of Berk, it has faced many trials and tribulations but has always come out on top. Their Chief is young, inexperienced but has no choice. He is the son and heir to the great Stoick the Vast. This past year has been rough, gaining a Mother, losing a Father, and having to take on the responsibility of Chief at such a critical age. Still Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third strives on, as if it is part of his life force, as if it pulses through his veins into his blood, as if he doesn't know of anything else...but he does.

He has successfully trained dragons, started a dragon academy, and has won the heart of his dream girl Astrid Hofferson. So why do the winds feel as if they are changing even more so and not for the better...?

The hut that was once cramped and suffocating was now hollow, thick and heavy air hung all around. Valka had tried to live as a civil Viking of Berk, but old habits die hard. She would camp with all the wild dragons. Hiccup would not venture near Stoick's room, as if he never existed. Vikings died all the time, it was an occupational hazard. Astrid would stay as long as she could. Hiccup may have not been strung up on traditions, but her parents certainly were, as was the whole village. Yet others were suffering, unforseen in the shadows.

Believe it or not Snotlout had shed more tears then he cared to admit. Stoick just wasn't his Chief, he was also his Uncle. Even though he had given Hiccup a gutful over the years, they were still family, and he couldn't imagine losing his own Father. Both Snotlout and Hiccup were similar in aspects of their life's. Both were only children, and their Father's only wanted the best for them. Even if that meant pitting them against each other. Snotlout was descaling Hookfang, this was the fifth night in a row. Hookfang knew that something was very wrong. Although he loved the attention, this wasn't his rider. His rider was arrogant, full of himself, not scared of anything, and usually louder than Thor's thunder. Yet he was silent as if in thought, which would be something new for his rider.

Fishlegs and Ruffnut sat on the beach watching the waves roll in under the starry night sky. They were sitting unusually close, and Ruffnut was unusually still, usually she was so hyperactive that nothing could get her to sit still and shut-up. Things had really changed, Fishlegs was remembering how it started. It was just after Hiccup had been inducted as Chief. Fishlegs had given up on Ruffnut as she went after Eret. Maybe he was destined to spend his life alone. He could be the crazy old fat guy, with all the dragons, and the dragon knowledge. Maybe it was better this way, he looked at Hiccup and how hurt he was. He couldn't do that to a wife or even a child. Yes maybe it was better this way. He wandered down to the beach where he could clear his head, and just take in the beauty, however he was slow and someone was already there.

"Fuck! I hate you! I fucking hate you! Didn't we do everything you asked? Haven't we suffered enough?!" Ruffnut threw another rock into the sea. Fishlegs was caught up, he shouldn't be watching this but didn't know what else to do.

Ruffnut turned to pick up another rock and stilled when she saw Fishlegs. "I'm, I, I didn't..." Fishlegs protested not knowing what else to say. Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders and went back to yelling at the ocean. "Why the fuck should I care?!"

"Ruff!" Fishlegs said shocked.

"What? Don't look at me like that. Everything is so messed up. Stoick's dead, my stupid brother has gone to follow his heart, and my heart has been ripped into a million fucking pieces!" She spat, something in that speech stirred Fishlegs.

"What?! You think your heart has been shattered!" He marched down to her.

"How on Berk do you think I feel?!"

"Fish I..."

"No, shut-up! You wouldn't even give me the time of day. I know I'm not Viking material. How do you think I feel?! I hate fighting or any kind of confrontation, I'm fat and I saw the way you looked at me in disgust." He spat.

"I've never looked at you in disgust. Okay when you and Snotlout were fighting over me. I'm not some damn prize to be fucking won, and I never asked you to change for me!" The argument was heated and they were now only mere inches apart.

"No but you saw Eret and I was stranger you never knew!"

"Well I'm sorry about my stupid fucking body acting on it's own acc..." She never got to finish.

Fishlegs lips were pressed to hers. He had enough of her speaking and just wanted to shut her up. For once his mind wasn't processing when he did it, but now all he could think of was: 'She's going to kill me', or 'Why in Thor's name did I do this?' Ruffnut hadn't moved away, was she frozen in fear? Was she plotting his murder? She backed away slowly blinking. Should he say something? He was going to apologize but Ruffnut beat him to the punch. "Wow!" Was all she said with a goofy grin as if she were drunk on mead. Fishlegs face was bright red and blushing profusely. "I should um, yeah I'm just going to go." Fishlegs turned to go, when Ruffnut's hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling him into the sand. Boy was she strong for someone who looked so thin. "Ruff?" Fishlegs questioned. She cozzied up to Fishlegs, pressing her fingers to his lips, then to hers as if it was an indirect kiss. From that moment on this had become their regular spot.

"Fish?" Questioned Ruffnut running her hands up and down Fishlegs hands. "Hmm?" He mumbled back.

"Do you think it's wrong to want to do more than just hold and hands and kiss?" This was deep especially coming from Ruffnut, who would act like the village idiot, along with her twin. Fishlegs stumbled backwards in fright. "Wh-What?" He stuttered. Sure they had shared a few pecks, but nothing emotionally deeper than that. Fishlegs knew Ruffnut still harboured feelings for Eret, well at least he thought she did. "Ruff, do you still think Eret's" He couldn't bring himself to say the word sexy, so he shrugged and held out his hands. Ruffnut looked at him wide eyed, like he was crazy. "I mean it;s fine if you do, I know feelings don't...ompf!" She had knocked him back over, lying on top of him. "Shut-up Fish." She whispered pecking his lips, his lips weren't pecking back and she craved his touch. "It was just hormones." She said in between pecks. "What are we?" Fishlegs said suddenly, stopping Ruffnut in her tracks. She sat back as did Fishlegs. "I don't want to be your practice doll." Fishlegs said in distain. Even if she never touched or kissed him aain, it was better for him this way. "Is that what you think?! That I just go around kissing guys to practise?! Thor's thunder you were the one who basically opened my eyes to see how stupid I was."

"You're not stup." He was about to protest.

"Stupid and yes I was. I had this incredible guy right in front of me, and I was so set on looks, I was blinded. No Legs I never go around just kissing anyone. I just oomph!"

It was her turn to be pulled down into his lap, as he pecked her lips. "Legs you never answered my question."

"You never answered mine." He replied. She pecked him on the lips. "I thought that was obvious." She said smiling at him, and he smiled back hugging her to him. "He'll be back soon, I promise Ruff." Fishlegs whispered into her blonde hair. Ruffnut didn't need to know who he was talking about, it was her counterpart. He'd been gone for five months now, in search of his heart. Everyone thought he had probably died out at sea, either from drowning or starvation. Ruffnut knew he was alive, it was twin intuition, she would know when he was in real danger. Fishlegs was right, he would be home soon, at least she hoped he would be home soon.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, you answer me this instant!" Astrid huffed tapping her foot impatiently her arms folded and blowing her bangs from her eyes. "Huh? What? Did you say something Astrid?" He still hadn't looked up from the parchment he was reading. "Impossible." Muttered Astrid under her breath wrenching the parchment from his hands. "Hey!" He whined in protest like a five year old. "No Hiccup it can wait. Your food on the other hand can't, it's getting cold. Now eat." She ordered. He felt like a child again, he wanted to respond and tease her but she would take it the wrong way. He looked at the food with a careful eye, it looked edible but was it really? Astrid watched him eye the food and sighed, she knew she was a horrible cook. "Relax Hiccup it won't bite, your Mother made it." He did relax then and dug in. They ate the meal in silence until they both finished. "So how was it?" Astrid asked with interest. Hiccup shrugged. "Fine I guess, why?" Astrid has a smile plastered to her face, Hiccup knew he was in trouble.

"Good cause I lied, I made that." Oh crap, what should he do? Should he make himself throw up? He couldn't afford to get sick, he was Chief after all. Maybe he should go see Goethi. Astrid watched with amused eyes, the thoughts flickering through Hiccups face. She stood and walked around to him, placing herself comfortably on his lap, playing with his hair. This stopped his frantic thoughts. "Relax Hiccup. You're too easy sometimes."

"You mean you didn't make that meal?" He visibly relaxed and then flinched when she punched his shoulder. "No I did cook it, with Valk...Your Mothers help." He looked surprised.

"Your Mother said it would be an asset if I learned how to cook, just in case." She wanted to say more but then he would be upset and shut her out again. She couldn't take that a second time, her heart broke the first time, it would die the second time. She hadn't realized his arms had snaked around her waist until now. She began to massage his scalp and heard him moan in , he needed time to relax and just be Hiccup. She couldn't help herself, his lips were just tempting her and she licked her lips in response. Gods she wanted him, no she had to calm down. This wasn't about her, it was about him. Just one kiss couldn't hurt though, could it? She kissed him, lingering near his face, big mistake. Green eyes met blue and one kiss became four, four become more and hands were grabbing and pulling.

How long had they been at this, minutes, hours? It seemed it didn't matter until the horn blew killing the mood and sending a wavering shiver down Astrid's spine. She grabbed her axe it wasn't far, she was never without it and raced out the door after Hiccup. Hiccup wouldn't try and stop her, she was a valkyrie, a warrior till the end, still he didn't worry any less. A lot of Berk came out to see what the commotion was a lot with weapons, a lot without. It seemed to be coming from the docks. "A boat approaching Chief, not one of ours, what should we do?" A deep male voice called from somewhere in the distance. Hiccup howled for Toothless, they were off faster than anyone else closely followed by Astrid on Stormfly. She knew to stay behind Hiccup and watch for scouts. It looked to be only one Viking ship, which looked worse for wear, washed upon the shores. What happened to the ship was anyone guess. Hiccup circled the ship suspiciously. "Hey Hiccup long time no see. See get it?" Said a male voice from aboard the ship, chuckling to himself. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and even though he was skinny he had a lot of defined muscles which could be seen through his shirt.

It was Astrid who recognised him first. "Tuffnut!" More people came down to the shores, to see the commotion. As soon as Ruff heard her brother's name, she ran to the front, shoving people out of her way. "Tuff!" Ruffnut shouted hoping to see her brother. "Hey Ruff!" Tuffnut called out whilst waving from the ship, when another head appeared. "Heather?" Questioned Hiccup. Heather didn't exactly look great. Her hair was a mess, she looked sea sick even though she was use to the sea. Snotlout chose this time to come along on Hookfang. "What's all the commotion? Woah! Hey Heather babe, long time no see." Snotlout wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey Snotlout leave my wife alone!" Tuff shouted fist pumping in the air. Shouts of "Wife?!" Came from everywhere and there may have even been some fainting.

A/N: So this concludes chapter one. Yes I'm evil I know. To be continued next chapter!


	2. Chapter Two: My Songs Know What You Did

ONCE WE WERE WARRIORS

A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of it's characters if I did they would be having a hell of a time, and HTTYD3 would be out in a year instead of two years...I make no profit from this so on with the show!

**MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK**

"Fishlegs, Fish come on, wake up!" Ruff couldn't believe Fishlegs had fainted. She was laughing but secretly concerned. "Too...much." Fishlegs muttered coming around and sitting up. Ruffnut nodded in understanding it was a lot to take in. Hiccup had set up temporary housing for Tuffnut and Heather. Then came the fight between the Thorston members. Ruff siding with Tuff against their parents, it was enough to make Hiccup want to band his head against many a rock, actually make that a bolder, one so big he knew he wouldn't wake for days. Luckily for him though Valk had stepped in and helped out and some how managed to calm everything down.

Valka sighed patting Cloud Jumper on the head. The Thorston's didn't know how lucky they were. She had tried to get Stoick to listen about the dragons, but Vikings and their stubborn issues. Oh how she had wanted to take Hiccup with her, but she knew he would never survive, not being such a small babe and they had plenty a wet nurse at the time. She had missed out on her only sons life, he was a man now. The only man she truly loved and cared for was dead after only being reunited for a short time. No the Thorston's really had no idea how lucky they were. She sighed sadly. "Let's go Cloud." She said saddling the dragon.

Ruffnut didn't bother going home, she couldn't be around her idiot parents. Words like tainted, dishonour, and shame were thrown around. What did her parents know? A loveless marriage because they were forced into it, having to provide future generations because of the war, but that had stopped now, hadn't it? She didn't want a loveless marriage, and then her parents had thrown around the idea of a marriage proposal. She couldn't breathe after that she thought she would faint or puke or both! She had to escape. She really wished Fishlegs were here right now, as she held herself in a hug.

In Snotlout's house things weren't much better in fact Snotlout would have probably taken Ruffnut's position over this. "Can't believe that Thorston boy has a wife, a WIFE and you can't even get a date!" Spitlout said in distain. Was he happy his brother Stoick was dead? No not really, even if he did threaten to end his life every so often, he knew deep down he wouldn't make a good Chief. Spitlout was too proud, too loud, too opinionated but that didn't mean he didn't want the best for his son. His son however was a sore subject this night. "Dad please can we not?" Snotlout tried to plead but his Father was lost in his own little world. "Do you like cock is that it boy?" Spitlout said never turning from his position. "Wh-What?! No Dad!" Snotlout placed his hands on his Father's trying to get him to look at him and calm him down, which it turned out to be the wrong thing to do in Spitlout's current state. Spitlout stood suddenly backhanding Snotlout with his fist. Snotlout heard a crack and felt a wetness on his face, it was a miracle he was still standing. "At this rate you'll be married to the village whore!"

His Father stormed upstairs upset. Snotlout however didn't go to his room, he went to the stables and Hookfang instantly looked worried. "Hey boy easy!" Said Snotlout, Hookfang nudged Snotlout and Snotlout gave him a pat. "I'm fine Hookfang, just me being clumsy like usual." He said, although he knew for a fact his nose was broken and he sounded as if he had a cold, plus he couldn't breathe through it. He hated when his Father got like this. He wished there was something he could do. He would never admit it to anyone but since rescuing the dragons his Father had no outlet for his anger, except for his only son. His only son could withstand a good beating every now and then. Gods it wasn't fair! He tried to live up to the expectation of Spitlout, tried to do everything his Dad asked of him and more. Yet he could see it in his Father's eyes. He was "useless." His wife had born Spitlout a pathetic, useless lump. No Snotlout would not shed a tear for himself. He was a viking, a warrior and warriors did not cry, especially for themselves.

Heather sat at the table of their temporary home. Things didn't exactly go according to plan, but nothing ever did when she was involved. How she had come to marry the village idiot of Berk was going to be the talk of the town, when daylight broke. She was exhausted but couldn't sleep, she sat at the table just staring into nothingness. Her stomach was queasy and she didn't want to bother Tuff. She felt her heart break when his family wouldn't accept her as one of their own. Her family had taken Tuff in ad accepted him, even though he had no dowry to promise her parents, he told them how much he loved her and how Berk would take good care of her. She sat watching the shadows dance on the wall. Tuff came downstairs not that Heather noticed. "Sweetheart?" He whispered into her ear. His hand coming to rest on her shoulder, massaging it gently. "I'm fine Tuff. It's just...It's just been a long few weeks did I wake you?" Tuffnut sat himself down next to Heather. "Couldn't sleep without you there." Heather turned to see Tuff only in his pants, topless. "Tuff get back to bed, you're going to get sick and I can' t take care of the three of us." Tuffnut looked at Heather firstly in shock, then surprise, then astoundment. "What? What did I say?" Asked Heather. Tuffnut just grinned placing his hand on her tiny stomach, moving it in small circles. "Oh that! Yeah I was going to surprise you and your parents. Luckily I didn't right?"

Heather couldn't help herself, the floodgate of emotions opened up and tears started streaming down her face. Tuffnut made her get off the chair and straddle his lap, holding her close to him. "Don't give a damn what those idiots say. You are my family, you and the babe or babes you are carrying inside you. You are my family and Aunty Ruffnut will be over the moon!"

"Babes?" Questioned Heather and Tuffnut chuckled into her hair.

"I came as a set." She paled, she hadn't thought of that, oh gods was she making the right decision by keeping it or them? "Enough we should celebrate." Said Tuff, standing still holding Heather to him as they climbed the stairs to their temporary bed.

Tuff unceremoniously dumped Heather on the bed. "Tuff!" Heather growled sitting up on the bed. "Feisty. I love feisty." Tuff said licking his lips. His lips didn't bother with hers at first and she protested. "Hey!" And then whimpered as his mouth found an earlobe and tugged gently with his teeth. His mouth moved down her neck, licking and sucking not enough to leave marks but enough to get his wife flustered. Their relationship was built on trust. She would tell him what she liked and didn't like this included the bedroom department, she had never been shy in anyway and that's one of the things Tuffnut loved about her. "Tuff!" Heather whimpered, sending goose bumps down his body. Oh and that, he definitely loved the way she said his name.

He leaned back down peppering kisses along her collarbone making her gasp. Her hands snaked around him, touching anywhere, everywhere. She tried to force him closer, she needed more. Her lips found his neck, she nibbled, licked and kissed, making him stop all together. If love was blind then he was in total darkness. "Tuff, honey as much as I love you, if you don't start moving, I will murder you!" Heather said. Gods these hormones were awful but Tuffnut either didn't seem to notice or didn't care. "Yes Ma'am." His lips finally descended upon hers and the battle was on. Heather's hands racked down his chest finding his sensitive nipples, rubbing, pinching as she knew he liked. The grunts and groans told her she was doing a fabulous job, as did the stiffness in his pants. Her hands then slithered down his stomach and into his pants, rubbing gently. She knew he never wore anything under his pants and this had become a valuable asset over time.

Tuff's hands were busy fondling his wife's breasts, tugging at the fabric that hid those delectable goods from his hungry gaze. She was getting ready to sleep was without breast bindings. Once the shirt was gone, his mouth moved back to his prime targets. He fondled his wife's breasts without mercy. Her nipples already rock hard, he then took one dusty rose budded nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud. Heather's hands slipped from his pants, they were in his hair now pushing him closer, he smiled into her breasts. He loved having this effect on his wife. He made sure to draw out the teasing as long as possible. "Tuff please." Heather whimpered, normally she would never whimper unless it was in the bedroom, then all bets were off. Tuff suckled on a breast before nibbling gently, which sent her hips bucking into his. Even with half their clothes on it felt wonderful, but without would be even better. Tuff lavished the same attention on her other breast before she could stand it no more and rolled them over.

He loved being in charge but loved it even more when she was. Heather's mouth trailed down his slender neck, sucking passionately leaving a bruise. Her mouth didn't stop there however, she paid special attention to his chest and his nipples. Kissing, sucking, biting and bruising. Tuffnut didn't mind in fact the rougher she was, the better it was for him. It wasn't surprising really he loved to fight, especially with Ruffnut. Heather's lips found his navel and twirled her tongue inside making Tuffnut laugh. "Sorry tickles." Heather loved his laugh and would never tire of it, but for now she wanted to hear other noises he could and would make. She shimmied him out of his pants, throwing them to the side of the bed. She found her target and with a wicked smirk aimed at Tuffnut she placed her mouth over Tuffnuts engorged member. He grunted in response his hands automatically coming to entangle in her wavy brown locks. "Oh yeah." He groaned, his hips lifting off the bed to make love to her mouth. Heather felt over dressed whilst one hand snaked along his member the other pushed her leggings and undergarments off.

The spare hand wandered down into her groin and disappeared whilst she kept up her ministrations on Tuffnut. He watched her carefully loving the fact she was pleasuring herself whilst pleasuring him. He couldn't get enough of her, or watching her play with herself he would never tire of that. "Enough!" Tuffnut growled pulling Heather back up to him by her hair. She straddled his lap, sheathing him fully inside her. She moaned, he groaned as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth, up and down, creating a delicious, wonderful sort of friction. His hips thrust up to meet hers. He watched her flat stomach rise and fall, while her supple breasts bounced and jiggled with both their movements. Gods he could do this forever, be sheathed inside the woman he loved, watch as he helped bring her to orgasm again and again and again. So hot, their bodied pressed tightly together, beads of sweat trickling down their bodies.

It was too much, too good, too intense and Tuffnut cried with his release. Heather collapsed next to him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his erratic breathing and heartbeat. His arms wrapped around her passively.

He was trying to catch his breath. "Thank you." He said suddenly. Heather chuckled. "It's a wife's duty to keep her man happy." Tuffnut kissed the top of her head.

"Not for that. Well for that but for this." He said rubbing her stomach soothingly.

"This is the greatest gift you could have ever given me." Now Heather remembered why she married the idiot. "Besides you, oh and Macey of course." She whacked him with her palm on his chest. Yep definitely an idiot. "My idiot." She mumbled in a sleepy haze.

Fishlegs sat reading as he did nearly every night, however this night was unusual. He wasn't reading up on dragons or adding to the book of dragons. No this was much more serious. He gulped reading and re-reading the runes in front of him. He came down to see his parents still up. He took a deep breath and thought 'Here goes nothing.'

"Mother, Father I need to um discuss, well I need to tell you...frigid Freya!" Fishlegs cursed, his parents looked at him with worry. He pointed his index fingers together in nervousness, he took a deep breath and began again. "Mother, Father I need to discuss a few things with you." He wiped his brow feeling relieved it was over.

A/N: So yes, yes still evil here. I wasn't called evil one in high school for nothing! So I find a topless Tuffnut sexy, almost as much as a topless Hiccup, yum topless Hiccup...Ahem if you want to follow this story progress on twitter use the hashtag oncewewerewarriors. Please read and review, FLAMES shall be swallowed by Toothless until next time!


	3. Chapter Three: Its a lie

ONCE WE WERE WARRIORS

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to DreamWorks. If I owned these characters Hiccup would walk around shirtless all the time, freezing cold or not!

**IT'S A LIE**

Thor was angry again, the rain wouldn't ease up and everyone was gathered in the great hall. Hiccup could already feel the headache beginning. If it wasn't about farm land, naming babies or burnt down houses, it was usually about something else. The list never seemed to end. At least in the great hall they were warm and safe. Hiccup scanned the hall basically taking roll of the villagers with his eyes. It was Fishlegs suggestion to add parchment and a list of name that they could cross off. Fishlegs was doing this job, still Hiccup's eyes were scanning the distance. Astrid was fine, she was with her parents. No his eyes were scanning for someone else, his eyes constantly darting across the hall.

Fishlegs had finished marking the roll, when he came over to Hiccup. "Hiccup I'm worried there are two of us missing." Hiccup's head turned swiftly.

"Two?" He questioned. One was his Mother, he was worried, she hadn't shown up but who was the other? Before he had a chance to ask a fight broke out between the Thorston's. "Where is she? This is all your fault!" Boomed Mr Thorston.

"Where's who?" Questioned Tuffnut seriously lost in this conversation and standing up to protect his wife. "Don't play dumb with me boy, your sister!" Mrs Thorston chimed in. "She didn't come home last night, if you hadn't have married this hussy, none of this would have happened!" Heather turned red slapping the palm of her hand down on the table and standing herself. "Don't you dare call me a hussy, you wench!"

"ENOUGH!" Hiccup's voice boomed. The great hall fell silent.

"Mr and Mrs Thorston, when did you last see Ruffnut?" He questioned.

"Last night just after supper." 'Great' thought Hiccup, she could be anywhere on Berk.

"Come on Toothless..." Hiccup said, Astrid looked over.

"I'll come with you." Astrid said, Hiccup was about to protest when Fishlegs spoke up.

"No I'll go."

"Legs it's dangerous out there." Hiccup said turning to his best friend.

"No offense Hiccup but you will only be attracting Thor's rage with that metal leg. And if you die that means Snotlout would be in charge. I would rather take on ragnarok than have Snotlout in charge!" Fishlegs got onto Meatlug whilst Tuff, Astrid, and Heather giggled.

"Hey!" Snotlout said in resentment, his nose twice as big now.

"If I see your Mother, I'll send her here Hiccup. Besides this is my duty, she is my betrothed!" He yelled whilst flying outside into Thor's wrath.

"Did Fishlegs?" Questioned Hiccup walking towards Astrid, she smiled.

"Yep that's what he said." She smiled, watching Hiccup's face. He nodded, looking guilty at Astrid. "Relax Hiccup it's fine, now go do your job Chief!" She pushed him towards other villagers. Hiccup stopped at the Jorgeson table. "Hey um what happened to your nose?" Questioned Hiccup. Spitlout gave a warning glare to Snotlout. "Got into a brawl."

"Riiighhht" Said Hiccup, really not buying it but wasn't going to push the subject either.

"Well maybe you should see Goethi about that nose." Snotlout laughed.

"Are you really a viking?" Snotlout asked, Spitlout hit him over the head.

"You'll have to forgive him Chief." Spitlout said.

"Besides.." Chimed in Snotlout "Goethi has much more to worry about than me."

"At least ice it." Hiccup said walking past. Snotlout waved his hand in a yeah, yeah fashion. Spitlout watching his every move.

Fishlegs checked the beach first praying to the gods that he would find her safe and unharmed. Meatlug groaned. "I know girl, I know. We have to find her, she's..." He took a deep breath as the sky rumbled, freezing droplets pelting down. "We have to find Ruff. She's really important to me girl." Meatlug grunted in response. "Thanks girl." The beach was a bust, he wandered around the village, even the dragon stables which is where he found Valka.

Valka was a mess, her hair dishevelled and muddied as were her clothes. "Ma'am it's not safe out for you." Valka turned to the source of the voice.

"Oh would that be right? And what ye Mr Ingerman?" Questioned Valka, her voice muffled because of the rain. Gods above he didn't have time for this. 'Hiccup is going to kill me.' Fishlegs thought. "Hiccup is worried about you, he's in the great hall with everyone else." Fishlegs turned around on Meatlug, but then turned back. "You haven't seen Ruffnut by any chance have you?"

"Nae Lad I haven't. Do ye need help searching for the lass?" Fishlegs shook his head.

"No Hiccup will murder me, please just head back to the great hall. If I'm not back in a couple of hours then you can either plot my funeral or send out a rescue team!" He shouted telling Meatlug to return to the sky once more.

Ruffnut was leaning against a tree, her face and arms were covered in scrapes, bruises and cuts. She was being punished for her outburst, she just knew it. She wasn't going to apologize though. Thor could just strike her down now and she could go to Hel, where she obviously belonged. Unluckily or luckily she couldn't decide which one Thor wasn't listening in fact the freezing cold droplets pelted down harder. 'Typical'. She thought, I would get lost in the blasted forest. That's when she heard it, a flapping of wings, probably another wild dragon who was stupid like her, getting lost in the storm.

The flapping grew closer and closer, was that a rider? She ran out to meet them, not caring who the rider was. She just wanted out of the rain and cold soggy wet clothes. When she saw who it was her eyes lit up and she ran. "Legs!" She cried. Fishlegs got off Meatlug and also ran to her. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same as her, before she knew what was happening Fishlegs was kissing her. No, not just a peck on the lips but a full blown kiss, his tongue was invading her mouth and she was only too happy to oblige, letting her tongue wrestle with his. When they finally came up for breath, Fishlegs hugged her closer. "Don't ever scare me like that again! Now let's go home." He didn't have to tell her twice, she gave Meatlug a squeeze before hopping on, Fishlegs behind her.

Valka walked into the great hall, all eyes upon her. "Mum!" Cried Hiccup, Valka didn't like the attention. She felt all their eyes burning into her, her nerves were all frazzled. "What? Ye never seen a dirty viking before?" Valka snapped. Everyone began murmuring.

"Hiccup I need to speak with ye in private." Hiccup nodded and tried to find a place in the great hall where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So what's up Mum?" Questioned Hiccup. Valka wanted to approach this subject carefully.

"I ran into Fishlegs. Lad said if he wasn't back in a couple of hours, it was up to you as to what to do." Hiccup could really use a big block of ice right about now.

"Mum in plain Norse please!" Hiccup pleaded. Valka nodded and proceeded.

"He said if he wasn't back in a couple of hours it was your choice, on whether to send out a rescue team or start plotting for his funeral." Hiccup grumbled.

"This is all I need!" He threw his hands into the air, he started to pace. Something Stoick use to do, Valka fondly remembered. "The lad will be fine son. That's not what I wanted to talk about." Before Hiccup could even ask his Mother was already speaking.

"I know you worry about me Hiccup, but I'm better off out there with them. I see how they look at me. If your Da was still alive, it may have been different. I know you worry Hiccup but that's my job. Let me at least take one burden away from you." Valka said. Hiccup stopped pacing looking furious. "I'm supposed to stop worrying because it's your job?! Well unfortunately it's mine as well! Not just as Chief but as a son! All I ever wanted was a real family. Not me being trained by Dad who basically told me to stop being ME! You know what Mum fine forget that I ever worried about you!" He stalked off to find Astrid ignoring his Mother's protests.

If there was one constant in his life that he could count on it was Astrid. She really hadn't changed all that much in all the time her knew her. She was still violent, still said whatever was on her mind, but most importantly still loved him. He had put this off for long enough firstly sighting grievance, then becoming Chief. The whole village knew they were an item but he was going to make it official. Astrid looked over at Hiccup worried. "Are you alright?" She whispered, biting her bottom lip. He shook his head, he wanted to lie to her but he never could. "Just a disagreement with my Mum." He whispered back. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Come with me."

Hiccup clasped her hand in his loving the difference in her skin compared to his. Even as a warrior her skin was smoother than his in places that weren't calloused. She didn't protest and followed him, having no idea where he was leading her. That's when she spotted it in the corner, a sword. It wasn't his usual sword no this was a family sword one that was passed down when they. Her thoughts were interrupted. "Astrid I know I've been putting this off for a long time. With everything that's been going on.." That's when it hit her, the sword was passed down in marriage. "You're proposing, oh gods you're proposing. I knew this day would come, I just didn't think..." Hiccup kissed her to shut her up.

"Yes Hiccup! Yes!" She breathed. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Good, because I'm announcing it now, would have looked bad on my part if you had said no."

"You're what?" Said Astrid trying to turn but Hiccup pulled her flush against his side and held her there. 'When did he get this strong?' Thought Astrid.

"Everyone, Everyone can I get your attention!" Hiccup tried but couldn't really yell anymore, he was exhausted. Gobber came to his rescue. "Oi you lot, shut yer traps, your Chief is trying to speak!" Gobber's voice boomed against the great hall, and once in the great hall fell silent. "Thanks Gobber." Hiccup nodded his head in appreciation.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to announce my engagement to Miss Astrid Hofferson." The hall burst into applause and loud woops, shouts of congratulations and everything else in between. Spitlout looked angered, Snotlout wishes he could just disappear.

A female shouted to Spitlout. "Hey Spitlout when's your son getting engaged? Even the Thorston girl has been engaged!" The woman laughed as did the hall, except for Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Meatlug who chose this time to walk through the great doors of the great hall. "I'M WHAT?!" Shrieked Ruffnut.

A/N: I'm not sure I'm liking where HTTYD3 is heading. Dean stated he wanted to tell us what happened to the Dragons. Why not just let them live on in Children's imaginations or adults alike. It's practically like saying Santa and the Toothfairy aren't real to a five year old. I also hated when they do "NEXT GEN" stuff. I am all for the gang getting married, having kids etc but it seems to focus more on the kids than the original characters. I always say in "plain English" when I can't understand what someone is trying to say and since Vikings speak Norse well you get the picture.

I researched a lot on Viking traditions especially on weddings and intimacy. Swords in both families played a really vital role. Also yes Mum because I am Australian aka Aussie we use words like Mum, Colour, Neighbours...You get the picture.

If you have any comments, queries or questions click the review box! Don't forget hashtag oncewewerewarriors all one word, see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter Four: What Do You Want From Me?

ONCE WE WERE WARRIORS

**A/N: Thanks to ****AshlynDarrow582 for my first review. Don't forget the hashtag guys yes I actually use it! On with the show...**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?**

Ruffnut trudged over to her parents full of rage, Fishlegs right behind her stuttering, trying to get Ruffnut to stop. She was on the war path and nothing was going to stop her. "Is this because Tuff married Heather? How much did this bastard pay you?" Ruffnut hissed.

"You will watch your tongue around me young lady, I am your Father!"

"Not for much longer." She seethed.

"So who's the bastard who bought me?" Ruffnut scanned the halls, Fishlegs spoke quietly then. "That would be me." Ruffnut stood in shock, then turned to her family again.

"Hiccup, I renounce ties to my family." With that she headed towards Valka, the only other outcast for lack of a better term, the noise picked up again.

Astrid came over to Valka and Ruffnut. "Ruff you okay?" Astrid asked. Ruff was kicking an invisible rock.

"I'm fine why would I be?" She snipped. All Ruff really wanted right now was to bathe. The mud was starting to dry making her clothes stiff.

"You know you should really talk to Fish."

"Careful, you're not married to the Chief yet." Astrid was only trying to help. That particular jab stung more then she cared to admit. She turned and walked back to Hiccup without another word.

Valka looked at Ruffnut. "You don't want this life lass, believe me." Ruff stopped kicking the invisible rock.

"Well who's to say I want the life they chose for me?" Ruff sat down her energy spent, Valka sat next to her.

"I thought you and the lad were an item?" Valka questioned, Ruffnut sighed.

"Even if that's what you call it, doesn't mean I want to marry him. Why does he get to choose? I mean imagine if it was the other way around and I choose him." Valka nodded in understanding.

"That's why you have to talk to him lass." She gave Ruff a small smile and her shoulder a quick pat.

The weather had finally died down enough so Hiccup could survey the damage. The water well was overflowing, the rooftops of several houses were mangled and they would need to replant crops. All in all it wasn't too bad, it could have been a lot worse. Astrid was by his side, she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Well it could have been worse." She said summing up Hiccup's thoughts. He wanted to deal with this mess tomorrow, he just wanted to go flying with Toothless. Life wasn't always fair, he had learnt that at a very early age. "C'mon Chief let's get these roof's fixed. Then I want to spend some time with my fiancé." He loved the sound of that.

Hiccup gathered the other riders and sorted out tasks for all of them. He kept Fishlegs on one side of Berk and Ruffnut on the other. His poor head couldn't take another argument. It took a couple of hours but they finally had the houses back in order. Everyone was then ordered home for some much needed r and r. "Come on Chief that includes you." Astrid said taking his arm and walking to his house. Toothless and Stormfly decided to stay out and play leaving their human counter parts alone.

Astrid lead Hiccup up to his room. "Astrid?" He questioned. She didn't say anything, just tugged her boots off, followed by her skirt, she then sat cross legged on his bed. He sat next to her taking his boot off. He debated on whether to take the peg leg off, but decided to keep it on. Astrid loved the way he was still embarrassed. She gently lowered him so his head was resting on her lap. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, she would never get tired of this. He moaned in response. She bent down to softly kiss him on the forehead. "I love you." He said quietly. She smiled at him.

"I love you too." This silence felt right between them. No they would never admit it out loud in front of anyone for fear of being shunned, but here in this safety of the house they were both free.

It was only after Snotlout took Hookfang to the stables that he noticed Hookfang's snout. It was doubled and a bone appeared to be broken. "Just can't help but be like me, hey boy." Chuckled Snotlout, he didn't want to go inside, his Father was in a mood again. Instead he hopped on Hookfang and took to the sky. He really had no destination, just away from Berk and all it's troubles. He wasn't paying attention and really who could blame him, but that's when it happened. A flock of dragons flew into them, Snotlout put up his arms to protect himself. Somehow his right arm got tangled in a mess of wings and tails. He tried pulling, they were pushing and another bone went snap, as did Hookfang's right wing. They were suddenly plummeting to the earth below.

Ruffnut had time to calm down, she was going to give Fishlegs ONE and only ONE chance to explain himself. She approached him and watched him flinch awaiting the violence, instead only one weak word came out. "Why?" He was not prepared for that, but he blurted out the answer.

"I was scared okay! Tuff came and saw me after the fight, he told me your parents wanted to marry you off. I was terrified they would ship you away to some other tribe to keep the peace."

"But you didn't think to ask me Fish." She was hurt, yep another punishment from the gods. Well screw the gods they didn't have to live this life.

"I wanted too, but Tuff said your parents were already planning your marriage as we spoke. Don't worry Ruff I won't make you commit to something you don't want. Our engagement can last until you call it off. It can be twenty years from now. " He looked heartbroken and was probably feeling the same way. She sighed, she was such a sucker. She put her head on his shoulder. "Legs you HAVE to promise me, we tell each other EVERYTHING!" Fishlegs gulped.

"EVERYTHING?" He questioned.

"Yes Fish, EVERYTHING, PROMISE ME!" Her eyes were pleading.

"Fine." He said solemnly.

"I'm still afraid of the dark." He blurted out, she laughed but then stifled the laugh, she felt like telling him something as well, but she had no idea what to tell him. Well she did say she promised to tell him everything. She took a deep breath.

"The reason why I haven't been my usual self lately is because I've had my monthly bleed." She felt better after saying it, Fishlegs however promptly fainted once again. Ruffnut just shook her head.

Hiccup was finally relaxed. Astrid was massaging his head. "Hiccup." Astrid said softly.

"Hmm." He mumbled, his eyes closed, almost asleep.

"I don't want a public consummation." She said softly. His eyes sprung open and he sat up.

"What?" He questioned.

"You know public consummation, I can't go through with that." She said.

"And you think I can? Nope so not going to happen. I'll talk to Gothi first thing in the morning!" He said resting his head back on Astrid's lap.

"Thanks." She said, kissing his mouth softly upside down. This was a new experience, she would rather kiss him right side round. Although she didn't mind this, she wanted to do this for Hiccup. She saw how much burden was placed upon him, he shed tears for his Father but not really cried afterwards. She wanted to tell him it was okay to cry, to let it out, even in front of her. There was a sudden knock at the door and Hiccup groaned, placing his boot back on, Astrid was doing the same. Hiccup opened the door it was the last person he was expecting to see.

"I'm sorry to bother you Hiccup, but I can't find Snotlout anywhere and Hookfang is gone."

'Will this ever end?' Thought Hiccup. "I'll get Toothless and look for him." Spitlout nodded his thanks.

"Don't you dare even think about it Hiccup, I'm coming with you!" She had her arms folded and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Wouldn't dream of it Milady." He said whilst walking out the door.

Snotlout had woken up not knowing where he was or what had hit him, but it felt like a very large boulder that had been thrown from a great distance. His lungs felt deprived of oxygen. "Hookfang." Snotlout coughed, it was but a whisper in a wheeze. Hookfang moaned in agony. "I know boy, just hang in there." Snotlout wheezed. Hookfang wasn't fairing any better. It was then they heard a hissing it didn't come from any of the dragons. Hookfang began to panic, the slippery reptile slithered it's way across to Snotlout. "It's okay Hookfang just don't move! It's just a snake boy, just a snake, stay calm, stay still it will leave you alone."

Snotlout had calmed Hookfang down and the snake slithered past as if they were just part of the scenery. It took all of Snotlout's strength not to pass out. He wasn't sure how long he lay there but Hiccup finally found him. "Snotlout!" He cried. Astrid raced over, Hiccup was about to move him, when Astrid cried out. "WAIT! DON'T MOVE HIM!" Hiccup looked confused. She remembered some of her training, about falling from great heights and what could happen if you moved someone.

Astrid pulled off Snotlout's boots ignoring the awful pungent smell coming from them. "Snotlout can you wiggle your toes?" Astrid asked. Snotlout didn't question Astrid, he just did as he was told. His toes moved. "Good, that's good." Astrid moved her fingers swiftly across Snotlout's chest and Hiccup suddenly felt jealous, this was not the time. "You've got three broken ribs." She said, Snotlout groaned in pain as did Hookfang.

"My arm is useless as is Hookfang's wing. I have no idea how we are going to get back to Berk." Snotlout groaned. Hiccup bit his lip, his eyes showing he was thinking.

"No but I do!" Hiccup said, giving Astrid a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back, make sure nothing else happens to them!"

It took all the dragon riders plus Eret who had just returned from a voyage at sea to get them back to Berk slowly and safely, making the old trapping nets actually useful for something. They finally had Snotlout at Gothi's under much protest. Snotlout gasped in pain as Gothi pressed a sensitive area on his chest. "Hiccup...have to tell you." Snotlout passed out however the pain too much. Hookfang was locked away in a cage away from others so he could heal, Hiccup went to check on Hookfang, he too was passed out. What could Snotlout possibly want to tell him? Was it the pain talking? Whatever it was he couldn't worry about it now. He and Fishlegs had to mend Hookfang.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I went to watch HTTYD2 again today and realized a couple of things. The things I can't work out however are why do the riders all have American accents when all their parents are Scottish? I love the books they are magical and talking Toothless is priceless, he isn't a nightfury and not the last of his kind. I totally forgot that Eret son of Eret became a resident of Berk..my bad. It is also Hiccup's fault for his Father dying, not going to make excuses it wasn't Toothless' fault. Both his parents warned him there was no talking with Drago BloodFist and I am sure we haven't seen the last of him, but while the peace is lasting, the getting is good :p Okay I wanted to talk about periods. Shock, horror I said it. I'm sorry but every fic I have ever read has not really mentioned it and it is a big part of a woman's life especially involving her sex life, there are times were a woman is going to say "Sorry honey can't have sex today, I have my period." So yes all these things play a major role in one's life. If you squint at this chapter you will find hints of Eragon but reversed. As always read and review, comments, questions go into the review box. As always twitter hashtag oncewewerewarriors and you will know when the next chapter will be posted.


	5. Chapter Five: I See Fire

ONCE WE WERE WARRIORS

**A/N: Thanks goes to UnbreakableWarrior for my second review**

**I SEE FIRE**

The sun was shining, terrible terrors on rooftops were singing, yet the Chief of the Hooligan tribe was nowhere to be found. This did not bode well with the elders. Drago may have disappeared but that didn't mean they could slack off, who knew when he would show up again? They needed to start preparing for war once again, yet their Chief was no where to be found.

Meanwhile on Itchy Armpit, Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly were resting. Astrid had convinced Hiccup to stop being Chief for a couple of hours and just be Hiccup. Stormfly was laying down and Toothless put a protective leg around her. Astrid was the first to notice, elbowing Hiccup in the ribs excitedly. Hiccup looked over and shrugged his shoulders. He whispered, "Do you think he knows she isn't the same species?" A lot had gone through Hiccup's mind, maybe Toothless didn't care anymore he just needed a mate. Astrid shrugged back. "I don't know, I think its cute." She whispered back. Hiccup laughed quietly. "Just wait until he starts humping her. Then we will see how cute you think it is." She punched him hard in the shoulder. "Ow!" He said loudly, making both dragons grumble.

"Don't worry guys, Hiccup and I are going for a walk." Astrid got up, pulling Hiccup with her. He stumbled to his feet. He would never admit it, but his left leg was beginning to ache, meaning they were in for a harsher winter than he first thought. He tried not to let it show but he limped a little and that was enough for Astrid.

"Lets sit here." She said, they really hadn't gone far but at least they had privacy as did their dragons. "Hiccup I know your leg is bothering you, let me see." Said Astrid, Hiccup stuttered. "No, No I'm fine, really." He rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion. Astrid didn't believe it for a minute. "Hiccup." She warned, this was an issue that she wasn't going to let go of, Chief or not.

"It's awful Astrid. Believe me, you don't want to see it. It makes me sick looking at it." Astrid grabbed his left leg, much to Hiccup's protests and placed it in her lap. She unwound the bandages tied to the peg leg, setting it aside gently. She then unwrapped his stump. She didn't say anything and Hiccup grew nervous, trying to take his leg back, but she wouldn't let him move. "See I told you it was horrid." However Astrid wasn't listening. She ran her fingers down, what was left of his leg. It was scarred all around, it had healed nicely, knowing that where scar tissue lay, no hair would. She rubbed it gently. "Astrid?" Hiccup questioned.

"Sexy." She mumbled. Did Hiccup just hear her correctly?

"Wh-What?" He stuttered.

"Scars are sexy." She replied and to prove her point, she bent down and kissed his leg, then she did something unexpected she licked part of his scar, making Hiccup moan, this was different, really different. "I'm a Viking Hiccup. You don't think I have scars? If you think I am unblemished you are going to be really disappointed." Astrid sighed.

"I would never be disappointed with you Astrid, never!" And to prove his point he cupped her face in his hands kissing her tenderly. She kissed back whole heartily, her skirt spikes kept getting caught and she grew frustrated. She softly moved Hiccup's leg off her, shimming out of her skirt. She wound her arms around Hiccup, kissing him again. "So do I get to know where these scars are?" He asked in between kisses. He had been joking of course, but she suddenly moved back and ripped away the armour before throwing her top off. This left her in her breast bindings and her leggings. Her chest had a couple of scars. The one that was interesting Hiccup the most however was the long one that ran down under her bindings.

He felt himself get hard and was ashamed. He guiltily looked the other way. "Hey." Said Astrid sitting on his lap. Astrid felt him harden under her and got wet at the thought. He was just as turned on as she was. They couldn't have sex, everyone would definitely know. It didn't mean they couldn't do other things. Astrid had made up her mind and once that was done, there was no stopping her. She kissed Hiccup again, this time invading his mouth with her tongue making him squirm and she pushed back loving the feeling. She grabbed a hold of one of Hiccup's hands and placed it on her breast.

"Astrid?" Questioned Hiccup. He wanted to do things, sexual things, oh how he dreamed about doing those things to Astrid, but he never thought he would be here. "Hiccup I want to do things. I know we can't do, well do that." She couldn't bring herself to say words like make love or have sex. "We can do other things though." Hiccup's brain was having a hard time processing anything, especially when blood was rushing to other parts of his body. "Other things?" Questioned Hiccup. Astrid chuckled giving his hand on top of her breast a squeeze.

"Yes Hiccup, other things." She breathed into his ear. Her lips descended down onto Hiccup's neck, kissing and sucking, loving the groans and moans he was making.

Her hips rocked into his. "Mmm Astrid." He moaned.

"Well since I've seen your scar, you should see mine." She was torturing him, he just knew it, or he was dreaming, he was going to wake up any minute.

"Babe?" Questioned Astrid, Hiccup had stopped altogether.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked, Astrid laughed.

"Just wait until we are married." She said tugging at Hiccup's buckles on his shirt. "You're overdressed."

Astrid was craving skin on skin contact and she couldn't wait to see Hiccup's chest. He wore more than she did, but she wouldn't have him any other way. Whilst he was busy with the straps and buckles, Astrid was busy untying the knots in her bindings. He finally got his shirt off, Astrid was in awe. No Hiccup wasn't muscles like other Vikings. Yes his body was lithe and that's exactly what she liked, no loved about him, he wasn't conventional. This was a boy, no a man, her man who had successfully stopped a three hundred year war all on his own. She let her hands run down his chest loving the feeling, he had sparse auburn hair that were wiry under her fingertips. Her bindings were falling down as she moved but she didn't give a damn, her body was on fire. Hiccup gulped loudly.

If this was torture Hiccup thought then he was a gluten for punishment. Astrid's binding were falling in a torturous manner, showing glimpses of white plump flesh. Hiccup had to see more and without registering what he was doing he tore the bindings away. Her breasts gave a little bounce, not that Astrid cared. She watched in fascination as Hiccup ogled her body. He looked at the scar that ran down into her left breast.

Astrid was secretly worried with what Hiccup thought about her body but would never say so out loud. "Beautiful." He murmured, his fingers gently running down the scar, making Astrid whimper. He then took her lead and kissed down the scar, her arms automatically wrapped around him, trying to push him closer. "Hiccup." She breathed, as if he knew what she wanted, his right arm wrapped around her, his left was busy feeling her breasts, fondling, pinching her nipples gently and then his lips met her nipples, sucking on her breasts. Astrid was soaking wet and this wasn't even the actual act. She moved back, making him move his head back to look at her. Astrid pressed her chest to his making them moan and groan. She rocked her hips with abundance, rubbing their closed sexes together. She was so close and Hiccup's hands and mouth were doing amazing things.

She had just reached her limit when Hiccup shivered, she held him tightly. She knew the mechanics of sex, hell with friends like Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut it wasn't like she had a choice, it was all they constantly talked about. "Are you okay?" She whispered, not wanting to break the magical spell.

"I'm better than okay." He chuckled even if his pants were sticky. "I love you." He said, kissing her again for good measure. "I love you as well." She smiled as did he. He shifted uncomfortably and Astrid got off giving him his bandages and his peg leg back. "I''m going to wash up." Hiccup said. Astrid was already nearly dressed and she nodded. "I'll go check on the dragons." She said and they separated.

She had not been expecting what she saw and could only voice her opinion. "Toothless!" She squealed. Hiccup had just finished washing up and raced back to see what all the commotion was about. There was Toothless behind and on top of Stormfly mating her. Stormfly and Toothless both wore goofy and happy looks. Hiccup burst out into laughter. "See? Told you, you wouldn't be happy when he was humping her." Astrid gave him a wack in the chest but she was smiling.

Author's Notes: Okay so this is a short chapter but they had such a nice time I didn't want to ruin it with all the elders talk of war. Please read and review. Don't forget hashtag oncewewerewarriors on twitter.


	6. Chapter Six: Where No One Goes

ONCE WE WERE WARRIORS

A/N: Since I can't reply to anon's I will post it here I hope this helps answer your questions Jo.

_So firstly: Tuffnut and Heather? Wtf, they have nothing in common and pesonally I'm not interested reading any more topless Tuff._

Firstly opposites attract. Don't believe me? Ask my boyfriend what he has in common with me and he will tell you nothing. Yet we have been together for thirteen years, so we must be doing something right. I hate tattoos, he loves them and he has more than I care to admit. He loves thrash metal, I love pop and celtic. I love going to pop culture expos and cosplaying, he would rather stay home. I am Catholic (a really bad one) and he believes in Mjolnir, yep he is my Viking and won't sleep without it. There is just something that makes people click! About the topless Tuff sorry this is my fanfiction and if you don't like it, as I stated make your own, there are going to be a lot more naked characters not just Hiccup and Astrid.

_Some other things about this fic, well, ERET! How could you forget Eret!_

Way too easily, as I thought he would seriously take Stoick's dragon and leave he is a man of the sea after all. Men of the sea don't settle in one place for too long.

_And by the way, I agree with Ruffnut. I would be so mad too!_

In all honesty so would I! However the world is a harsh place and not everyone gets to make a choice in what they want. Berk's population is decreasing with Vikings dying, elderly, a lot of the adults not being able to conceive as they are over age and honestly the girls would be considered "old maids" by now.

_What else, what else..? Oh! A real conflict! So far it's just been the teens' relationships. I wonder if you will bring back Drago! Given that we saw no body at the end of httyd2 he might very well still be alive, and I bet he's vengeful as hell!_

Of course it's just been about the teens relationships, but they aren't teens anymore they are young adults. There was something I put into my A/N saying whilst things were calm, the getting was good. Of course Drago is still alive, and would be building more of an army to stamp out all of Berk. Berk should be preparing for war, not playing sheep toss!

So there it is, hopes this helps Jo! Thanks to all those who have reviewed, who are following and who have favourite it so far!

**WHERE NO ONE GOES**

Hiccup was not smiling when he reached Berk. Gobber had grabbed him by the ear. "You may be Chief but that doesn't give you an excuse to just gallivant around."

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay I get it!" Hiccup said. His ear was red from where Gobber was tugging on it.

"I don't think you do lad. If you weren't an adult I'd spank you." Gobber sighed in frustration, Hiccup looked mortified.

Gothi knocked him on the head with her wooden stick. "Okay, I'm sorry it won't happen again." Hiccup was rubbing his head. Gothi had sensed a change in the winds, bringing a bad omen and vision with it. Gothi began to draw in the dirt. Gobber and Hiccup watched on, Hiccup couldn't make heads or tails of all the squiggles. Gobber would coo and say things like "Ah that's not good" or "That's worse." Hiccup wished he could understand the elders scribbles. Gobber nodded his head. "Well Gobber?" Hiccup asked tired of playing the waiting game.

"It's not good Hiccup. Gothi's vision was about Drago. He's coming back boy, stronger this time, he's coming for you and for Berk. War is coming, we have to prepare!" Hiccup's face faltered but Drago never resurfaced, he couldn't have survived could he?

"Boy it's always better to be prepared than unprepared it was what your Da' was trying to teach you." Hiccup nodded, Gothi's visions were never wrong. For the first time Hiccup had to do what he never wanted to do, prepare for battle.

The dragon academy was transformed into a dragon fighting school. Hiccup taught what he knew day in and day out for those with dragons. Astrid was asked to teach hand to hand combat and stealth. In fact every rider had a job of some sort within the academy all except Snotlout. Snotlout had been put under house arrest by Gothi and Hiccup. He had locked himself in his room, after Spitlout had mouthed off at him for two hours. He knew his Father was only concerned but the throbbing pain, outweighed anything his Father had to say, and where was Hiccup? He asked Gothi on several occasions, when she came by to check on his arm, not that he could understand anything that she was trying to say. Where was Gobber or Fishlegs when he needed them? Gothi had lost her patience on several occasions hitting him with her stick, more gentle than what she hit Hiccup with. "Ouch I'm trying you old bat!" He said usually which ended up with another hit to the head, as if that would knock common sense into him. He also asked about Hookfang and Gothi would shrug.

Fishlegs looked over Hookfang, they had made a makeshift infirmary in one of the pens, and it was settled when things weren't hectic they would make a permanent one. Fishlegs picked up Hookfangs wing slowly stretching it out gently, Hookfang protested with smoke rings. "I know boy but we don't want you to lose it. It will lock in place and then it'll have to be removed. Unlike Toothless you wouldn't be able to fly again." Hookfang huffed and looked the other way, whilst lifting his wing a little.

"That's it boy!" Fishlegs said, Hookfang turned his head and gave Fishlegs a little spark, Fishlegs swore and also thought it looked like Hookfang was laughing.

Ruffnut only got a chance to speak with Tuffnut during these training sessions. She had been living with Fishlegs and his house was on the other side of where Tuffnut's temporary housing was. Hiccup had been working them to the ground day and night. "Tuff?" She questioned. Heather hadn't been to one of these sessions and Ruff thought that unusual since Heather knew how to ride. "Hmm?" Tuff answered lost in his own thoughts.

"Where's Heather?" She asked. With all that was happening he had forgotten to tell his twin about the excellent news. "Heather can't ride. Congrats you're going to be an Aunt!" He punched her in the shoulder for good measure. Ruff punched him back squealing. "I'm going to be an Aunty." She was imagining it, but then she saw Tuff's face and her happiness shattered. They were preparing for war, not just against dragons but humans as well, life's would be lost. Husbands, wives, children would die. She could die. That thought suddenly sank in, Ruff felt like an anvil had been thrown on top of her, she couldn't breathe. She gasped for breathe. "I have to go." She said suddenly, running out of the academy.

Ruffnut urgently knocked on Hiccup's door, slapping her palms against it. "Come on, come on." She said. The door eventually opened up, Hiccup looked like he had just woken up. "Ruffnut if you are looking for Astrid, she's at home." Ruffnut shook her head.

"Actually it's you I've come to see. What's going to happen to the pregnant women and the children too young to fight?" She asked wringing her hands nervously, a very uncommon sight from Ruffnut. "Ruff I'm not following." Hiccup sighed, he was overly tired.

"War is coming Hiccup! What's going to happen to the children too young to fight and the pregnant women who move as slow as Gothi or Gothi for that matter?!"

"I hadn't thought about it." Hiccup must have said that part out loud. Ruff was shaking him. "Well you had better! My future niece or nephew is depending on you! It's fine if we die, hell I don't care if I die, but not my future niece or nephew!" She was shaking him harder and harder with each word, he tried to pry her hands off, she had a strong grip. After she said her peace she was gone.

Ruffnut ran back to the training academy, Tuffnut was gone but the person she was looking for wasn't. Fishlegs was still tending to Hookfang, he was charting his progress. "Fish I don't want to die a virgin!" She blurted out. Fishlegs looked at Ruffnut. "What's going on?" He asked shocked. She pressed herself against him.

"War Fishlegs, I just really realized that we might die, I might die and I don't want to die a virgin. If I never get to experience motherhood then..." He held onto her hands.

"You will experience motherhood, even if I die." Fishlegs said a small sad smile on his face, he knew he wasn't suited for battle.

"No I won't! I don't want anyone else! I want you!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Then we will have to survive together." He said, pulling her in close, hugging her closely to his chest.

Hiccup was beginning to wonder if war was coming at all. He asked Gobber about it and he just said. "You'll know boyo." And continued on at the forge sharpening weapons. He finally found his Mother. "Mum I need to talk to you. I'm really sorry about what happened in the great hall."

"Hiccup we have more pressing matters at the moment." She said, surveying Berk and it's weakest points.

"I know that's why I came to talk to you. What do you suppose we do with the children, the ones to young to fight and the pregnant women? I've been wracking my brain, I just don't know what to do." Valka looked at him like he had his head twisted on backwards.

"Evacuate them!" She said, like it was the simplest thing to do.

"I thought about that, but this war could be weeks, or years from now. And what with the rations already being cut in half from the storm, also where would they go? Most of them only know Berk as home." He said sighing in defeat, his shoulders dropping.

"Hiccup I know it's hard, not just being Chief but this impending war. It's better to send them away now. Could you imagine if Drago appeared out of no-where and ambushed us, those poor women and children wouldn't stand a chance. Send them on a boat, there is a village not too far but far enough away from Berk that will take them in. Use this air mail device of yours every day to make sure they are fine, and to tell them their loved ones are fine. Gothi is the best soothsayer around, her visions usually mean it's close." Valka said. Hiccup hugged his Mum and thanked her and went to check on Fishlegs at the academy.

"There you are!" Yelled Snotlout. Hiccup looked startled.

"Snotlout you were under house arrest, what are you doing here?" Snotlout wheezed.

"Looking for you idiot. I need to speak to you, I asked the old bat to pass on the message, but I guess she didn't." Snotlout's eyes darted from side to side in case Gothi came out of no-where. "So what's so important you broke out to see me?" Hiccup said folding his arms.

"Well it's hard to believe, I mean I don't believe it myself, but I saw it." Hiccup didn't have time for this.

"SNOTLOUT!" Hiccup growled.

"Oh right. Well remember what happened to my nose?" Snotlout paced back and forth.

"Well the same thing happened to Hookfang. Then with my arm."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Hiccup.

"There was no reason for Hookfang's wing to do what it did, it was only after my arm that his wing stopped working."

"Snotlout are you sure you didn't injure your head?" Hiccup walked over to Snotlout and Snotlout pushed him with his good arm. "Stop it! I'm serious. Wait I know I'll show you."

"What are you doing?" Asked Hiccup, Snotlout's fingers on his bad arm wriggled, they were working. "Sorry boy!" He called over his shoulder. Taking his pinky on his bad arm, he bent it all the way back.

"Stop! Are you insane?" Hiccup tried to stop him, when they both heard the click. Snotlout bit his mouth but Hookfang let out a howl.

Hiccup raced over to where Hookfangs was. Sure enough Hookfangs last claw on his right wing was mangled. "Now do you understand Hiccup? They feel our pain. I'm not sure why or how it started." Hiccup started to pace.

"No, no, no this is not happening." Hiccup muttered, his face in his hands.

"And I'm pretty sure if we die, they die and I have a feeling it works both ways if they die, we die." Snotlout explained.

"I've got to find Mum, she'll hopefully know what is going on." He raced out of the arena.

Berk the best kept secret this side of Luck Tuck, Berk the best kept secret in the barbarian archipelago, was about to become the worst kept secret ever. Berk was about to find itself on the map.

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun cliff hanger sort of or maybe not. So about the Ruff and Tuff thing well this is how my brother told me his wife was pregnant, no joke! He punched me in the arm and said "Congratulations you are going to be an Aunty." Although I didn't punch him back. So this chapter contained a lot of Eragon elements. I have started to quote lines of the next chapters on twitter with hashtag oncewewerewarriors also fanart is highly appreciated and can be put on my tumblr or on twitter with the hashtag oncewewerewarriors. Until next time all!


	7. Chapter Seven: Heart Attack

ONCE WE WERE WARRIORS

A/N: Don't own, please don't sue, done for fun purposes only. So more naked people abound this chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. Author ducks and runs for cover behind Toothless and Stormfly. No it's not Heather and Tuffnut, and unfortunately no Hiccstrid either! Hiccup has a real crisis on his hands, that demands his attention. Flames will be sent to the dragons to do as they please.

**HEART ATTACK**

She had tossed and turned in her bed not being able to sleep. How many minutes or hours she had been at this, who knew. She kept thinking about what he had said at the academy, how they would have to survive together. The more she thought about it, the more scared she had become. What if he didn't survive? What if she didn't? No, she wanted to experience being intimate at least once. The lit candle sitting on the chair next to her was almost out, melted wax in a pool. Sleep was not forthcoming and Fishlegs was only on the other side of the house. Ruffnut bit her lip and go out of the bed. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her bed clothes were basically what she wore every day. Old habits were hard to break. She really didn't want to disappoint his parents, they were awesome. She was sure they would understand though, after all war was coming. Still she felt a little guilty as she snuck around the house.

With candle in one hand, Ruffnut slowly pushed Fishlegs' door open. It creaked a little but all of Berk's houses creaked. As soon as she was in the room, she blew out her candle, Fishlegs had more than enough candles lit to light the great hall. Meatlug was still at her riders feet. Fishlegs was snoring lightly, she smiled and thought it was cute. She wondered if in Valhalla if you got to keep your memories? This is one memory she wanted for eternity. A tear slid down and she wiped it away frantically.

Meatlug was the one to notice the stranger in the room, she smiled happily and came towards Ruffnut. Ruffnut smiled and gave Meatlug a pat. Ruffnut spoke softly. "Hey girl. I need to borrow your rider just for tonight. Promise me you'll look after him, if something happens to me." Meatlug nudged her head against Ruffnut, as if in confirmation.

"Go and sleep in my room, you won't get any sleep otherwise." Meatlug grumbled softly but didn't protest and walked out as Ruffnut then closed the door. Her room was wide open, something she was use too.

Ruffnut climbed into bed with Fishlegs, gently putting herself under the covers. Fishlegs radiated heat, so she knew she wouldn't be cold. She didn't want to wake him yet. She watched his face as he slept. His face was relaxed and his mouth was opened a little. She brushed his face with the back of her hand. Fishlegs eyes sprung wide open, he screamed but it was muffled by Ruffnut's hand. "Shhh! I'm sorry to wake you." She said. What had she been thinking? What kind of woman climbs into a man's bed? The answer that echoed in her head surprised her. 'A woman who loves her man.'

Fishlegs couldn't understand why Ruff was in his bed. "Did you have a nightmare?" That was the only explanation. She shook her head no. "I couldn't sleep. Fish I know you want to wait, but I'm terrified of losing you. I'm terrified that I'll never get to touch you, the way I want to." He had never seen Ruff being so heartfelt. Fishlegs was taken aback. Of course he was a normal young male adult, hormones always raged, he had never thought to act upon them. Truth be told, he never thought he would find anyone who would love him, especially on this rock. He really wasn't a fighter, would rather study than socialize (most of the time), and if he was being honest with himself, he was fat. "What if you regret it?" He questioned softly. Ruffnut placed her hand on his face and felt the stubble underneath her palm. She smiled softly at him. "The only thing I'll regret is if we don't get to do it."

There was something about impending war, that either brought out the best in you or the worst in you. Fishlegs then asked. "So when did you want to *ahem* you know?" Ruffnut found it adorable that he couldn't say the word sex. "What do you think?" She asked him. Sometimes he was totally clueless. "What? Now?! My parents are in their room!" He squeaked, keeping his voice as low as possible. She sighed.

"I know Fish but what if war comes in the next day? Or even the an hour from now? Fish I love you! Please let me prove my love to you." She pleaded. Fishlegs thought his heart might explode inside his ribcage. She had said 'I love you.' Not like a family friend, not like a sister or a Mother, she loved him. He sighed placing his head against hers. "I can't deny you anything." He said. She kissed him and he kissed back with enthusiasm.

He didn't want to admit he was nervous or scared but he was. Hel he knew Hiccup and Astrid hadn't done anything and they had practically been together forever! Ruffnut felt the tension in his shoulders. "Relax Stud, just think of this as one of our make out sessions." She went back to kissing him but that didn't make him feel better. Ruff's hands had a tendency to wonder, and he was forever holding her hands. He had just given her permission to do whatever she felt like to him. She grasped his in hers, helping it to her hair. "Take it out." She commanded, lips pressing back to his. 'Only a husband should see his wife like this.' A fleeting memory surfaced. "Fish." She whispered harshly and bit his lower lip. He slowly loosened her hair from the tie. He knew her was long, he just didn't realize how long. His fingers tangled in it and she moaned in appreciation as softly as she could.

Ruffnut's lips left Fishlegs and trailed over his stubble, down to his neck. "Ruff what are you...oh." He moaned when she found the spot she was looking for. She climbed on top of him. Fishlegs was also wearing his home made clothes. Old habits really did die hard. She kissed, licked and sucked at his pulse leaving a rather large bruise, for some strange reason she felt rather proud of herself. She wanted to feel more of him, she wanted to feel everything hidden under that tunic. Everything that was reserved just for her viewing pleasure, and only hers. The word 'mine' kept creeping into her head.

Fishlegs felt as if his world was exploding and all she had done was suck on his neck, it felt like it was going to bruise but it was worth it. She kept tugging at his tunic and he kept trying to prolong it. He was scared that she would be repulsed by what she saw. "Ruff, wait." He said out of breath. Ruff was sick of waiting but the look on Fishlegs face stopped her. "Fish?" She questioned.

"I'm scared Ruff. What if you see me naked and are disgusted with what you see?" Ruff didn't realize boys had the same insecurities girls did.

"I thought you would feel that about me." She confessed. "I'm, my bodies, damn it, why is this so hard?" She questioned. "How about we just take our tunics off together?" She suggested. He gulped but nodded, no turning back. It was no or never. 'A Viking does not run.' This motto had been instilled in them since birth.

Run was exactly what Fishlegs wanted to do at this precise moment, but he was a man of his word and he always kept his promises. For once he actually wanted to be in the dark. "One, two, three." Ruffnut said and both his tunic and hers had been removed. He was in shock, she wasn't wearing any breast bindings. His eyes bugged out she wasn't wearing any breast bindings, not that she really needed them but still. "Well say something!" She snapped. She knew she wasn't like other women. Other women were bulked up and had the breasts to prove it. Only she and Astrid were the odd ones out. All the blood had gone from his brain down south. "Wow." He said with a goofy look on his face. She shrugged this was how the gods made her.

Fishlegs wasn't as fat as he made out to be. He was fat but in a way Ruffnut couldn't describe, in a way that made her insides quiver and when she pressed her bare chest to his, jolts of electricity coursed through her veins. This was taking too long. She kissed him again, her hands doing as they pleased. Running up and down his chest, pinching his nipples making him yelp, she giggled. "Shh!" She whispered. His hands were running down her back, lost in how soft her skin was, it wasn't without marks and neither was his. "Fish if you don't start touching me, I think you weren't interested." She whispered, he had a great retort but be damned if she was going to hit him, she could do it after he had his fill of tasting her.

He popped a nipple into his mouth sucking and flicking his tongue around the taught nub. "Yes." Ruffnut hisses, she was soaking down below. His lips were magical but it wasn't enough for Ruff. She slid her hands down his stomach and into his trousers, he wasn't wearing any underwear. "Oh Thor." She whispered, his lips stopped moving over her chest. What did Oh Thor mean? Was he too small for her? Would she laugh at him? As if reading his mind, she spoke. "Stop worrying Stud! Holy Frig where have you been hiding that?" She ran her hands slowly up and down his length. He was soft but hard and he pulsed in her hand. She had to see him, she tugged his trousers down and he helped her take them off. He was suddenly very aware he was naked, like the day he was born in front of Ruffnut. She could see the fear in his eyes and she decided to take off her leggings as well as her underwear, leaving her just as bare as he was.

se

"That's better." She said, going back to making out with him again. This felt incredible and they hadn't even done the deed yet. Ruff grabbed Fishlegs hand and guided it to where she needed it to be. They had spoken at length about what each liked, not that Fishlegs hadn't tried to change the subject several times. Fishlegs concentrated on rubbing a particular spot that drove Ruffnut wild. "Better than my own hand." She commented, panting deeply, he decided to be brave for once. He slowly inserted his fingers into her, moving them slowly so she could get use to the feeling. Ruff grabbed his length again tugging slowly up and down. This is what is was to be in love, gaining pleasure and giving pleasure. A warmth built up in Ruffnut's belly, tightening and clamping down on Fishlegs fingers. "Fish, oh Thor, Fish I need you." She whimpered as Fishlegs withdrew his fingers tasting them. The sight was incredible to Ruffnut. "Ruff you should be on top, that way you can control umm." He was still so shy, Ruff felt a little draft and decided to drag the covers up over him and her. This was it now or never.

Ruffnut slowly sunk down onto Fishlegs length. She knew it hurt but by Woden this pain was unlike any other she had felt and he wasn't even halfway in yet! Fishlegs for his part was doing an excellent job not thrusting up into her. He didn't want to hurt her, he loved her and the last thing he wanted to see was her in pain because of him. She finally had herself seated, a trickle of blood ran down the sides of her leg onto Fishlegs, the pain was almost too much to take. "Ruff?" Whispered Fishlegs running his hands through her hair, as if this would somehow sooth her suffering.

"I'm fine Fish." She would never let on how much it hurt. She began moving slowly then, the pain slowly edging away.

Her heart soared then. She and Fishlegs were one. They moved slowly at first, not really getting a rhythm, hitting and missing all a process of learning. The tension built up again and she whimpered her voice rising. Fishlegs covered her mouth with his. "Shh, you'll wake my parents." He kissed her. The thrill of getting caught was a turn on to him. The bed held out through all their rocking. He couldn't let go yet, not until he made her feel good, not until, but she felt so good. "Ruff, I'm going to..." He didn't get a chance to finish.

"Do it Stud, fill me up." Ruff was lost in a haze of hormones. "Yes, yes, yes!" She whispered against his ear, his length spasming in her sent her over the edge again and his hot seed within her an unusual sensation but not a bad one. They both came down from their high, neither was a virgin anymore. "I love you Stud." Ruff was too tired and collapsed onto Fishlegs cuddling into his chest. Fishlegs didn't care his arms wrapped around her, that was definitely a plus ten in his books. "Love you too Sweety." They spent the rest of the night discovering each other or cuddled against one another.

A/N: So please don't flame me. I have read a lot of fanfiction out there that has Ruff doing it with Snotlout. Honestly Snotlout is so up himself I can't ever see him getting with anyone but himself. Poor Fishlegs never gets the girl and if he does they don't say anything. So this is why this chapter is reserved just for them. The next chapter will see the beginning of war on Berk.


	8. Chapter Eight: This Is War

ONCE WE WERE WARRIORS

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to DreamWorks. If I owned these characters Hiccup would walk around shirtless all the time, freezing cold or not!

**THIS IS WAR**

If they had asked me what war was, I would have told you, I honestly don't know. War was a term thrown around especially in these times. We were at war with the dragons, war with the Beserks, war with the Outcasts. The word war, was just that another word to me. I watched as the adults ran around like headless chickens, trying to maintain some sort of structure but failing miserably. I was old enough to fight now, so I was recruited, without a thought. My parents didn't ask me, my Chief didn't ask me in fact, he ORDERED me to the dragon academy, without a thought for what I wanted.

All the other teens were excited making remarks about "How many enemies they would kill." To be honest I thought our Chief Hiccup would get it, he didn't. I felt like the odd one out. We stood in formation rows of teens, the younger and shorter ones in front. Hiccup's voice boomed. "I'm trying to make sure you're all protected. Unfortunately I am only one man. You are Vikings, you've been brought up to fight. Now is the time to use what you have learned. I won't lie, there will be deaths. Protect your people, protect your village, protect your home!" Our new motto, our new slogan. Apparently it was to make us work harder, to get our adrenaline pumping. It worked just not for me. Teens shouted out with glee and whoops, hands clapping. I stood stock still, had they learned nothing in all this time?

War has two sides of a story and always, ALWAYS has innocent lives lost. My mind was in another place as Hiccup went on and on. "Gustav, care to demonstrate?" Me? Demonstrate what? "You did train Fanghook after all." So what if I did? I was a child back then, all innocent, not realizing that blood would be spilled.

"No it's fine really, you show them Hi...Chief." I caught myself before I called him by his name, something punishable in these times. I tried to shrink back into the crowd of teens which didn't really work as I was tall for my age. Whispers swirled but I paid them no attention, Hiccup quirked his eyebrow at me but continued on.

"Know your enemy! You have seen what the alpha has done to your homes. Train hard, lead your dragon as if they are an extension of you. Gain their trust and they will have your back no matter what! They aren't just pets or weapons, treat them as your friends and they will be loyal to you." I didn't want to use a dragon as a weapon, they had no say in helping us fight, but I had a voice. I was taught early on to respect my Chief and obey my elders but this was wrong!

I skipped out on every lesson to do with dragon training, finding every excuse under the sun, until Hiccup caught me, I knew it was only a matter of time. His arms were folded, he didn't say a word, he just stood waiting to hear my explanation. "I can't!" I said pleading, trying to make him understand. Didn't he see what he was doing? "You said that Drago used dragons to do his bidding, how are we any different?" I was really upset, how could Hiccup not understand?

"Drago forces them with violence, he will blind them, break wings, and kill them if necessary to show he is in command. Our dragons are friends and we treat them as such."

"This is our war though, not theirs! We are using them because of one deranged man!" I was almost in tears. 'Vikings do not cry.' I tried to cover my tears by coughing and hung my head low. "I know how you feel Gustav, I really do. I've had to face that bastard twice! I lost my Da-Father in the madness. He turned Toothless against me. Drago will use anything and everything to his advantage. I know I always call this place a rock but it's home, our home." Hiccup's voice was thick. I nodded my head in understanding. I already knew my decision and I had to voice it. "I understand Chief, however I refuse to use dragons and I won't train them to fight!" I ran without waiting to hear what else he had to say. Hiccup always did have a way with words, and I wasn't changing my mind.

Hiccup sat down in the middle of what use to be the kill ring. "Don't worry about the lad, he has a good head on him." Said Valka coming to sit next to Hiccup.

"It's not him I'm worried about, well I am but I have other things on my mind. Mum have you ever heard of dragons feeling our pain?" Valka looked shocked.

"Whatever do you mean lad?" Hiccup ran his hand through his hair.

"I saw it happen Mum! Snotlout came to see me , the idiot broke his finger right in front of me. Hookfang yelped out in pain and sure enough the same finger Snotlout had broken, well it was the same claw that broke on Hookfang. It's like he bonded with Snotlout. I've been thinking...no it's stupid." Valka nudged him with her elbow.

"There aren't any stupid thoughts, unless they come from the twins." Hiccup and Valka laughed.

"Thanks Mum. What if me losing my leg wasn't a coincidence? What if it was because I bonded with Toothless?"

"I'll be honest with ye Hiccup. I've never heard of such a thing in all my time with the dragons. Cloudjumper and I have a unique bond but nothing like that. Anything is possible though. I'll talk to Gothi and see what she says." Hiccup nodded his thanks.

The island began to shake a small tremor at first. They never had earthquakes so this was something entirely different. Hiccup ran from the academy towards the main square. "Gobber the bell! Everyone into the Great Hall now!" Yelled Hiccup. Astrid rushed over to Hiccup, the tremors growing, rocking the island even more. It was difficult to stand upright . Hiccup grabbed onto Astrid holding her to him. The dragons all seemed to be spooked. "Hiccup what's going on?" More tremors as if the island wanted to split in halve. "Mum get the elderly, pregnant and children onto the longboat, head to where we discussed. Take Cloudjumper, Spitelout, Eret and Skullcrusher with you!" Valka only nodded before running towards the Great Hall.

Chaos, pure chaos. Screams started to echo throughout the island. Wild dragons deserted, buildings were coming down around them, part of one of the rock formations fell and almost crushed a woman. "It's too soon, we're not ready." Hiccup kept muttering to himself. "Those who know how to ride, on dragons NOW! Everyone else keep to the middle of the island!" Astrid gave Hiccup a quick kiss before whistling for Stormfly. Hiccup called for Toothless. The island was small, their army even smaller, Hiccup said a small prayer to the gods above. From the depths of the water came the disgraced challenger. Prying his teeth apart was Valka's staff and there in his mouth pacing around was Drago.

Hiccup wished the former challenger would just chew Drago up and swallow him, but knowing his luck Drago would find a way back. He was surprised that the ice giant hadn't killed Drago, meaning Drago had done something to him. Toothless growled a warning. "Easy Bud." Hiccup patted Toothless to ease his anxieties. Astrid was on the right of Hiccup. Fishlegs and the twins to the left, all other riders behind them only in a trickle. "This? This is your defence?" Drago laughed, " I have to say I'm disappointed. Not to say I wouldn't expect anything less from a Hiccup." No Hiccup would not be baited. He held steady, his hands going white from clenching.

"I'm only going to say this once. Turn around go back and forget Berk ever existed." Hiccup warned. Drago let out a jolly laugh wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh you really are a Hiccup! I shall be King of the Barbaric Archipelago and I shall make this my throne! You didn't think I would come by myself did you?"

"Wishful thinking on my part." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"Funny thing I met some interesting Vikings, who wanted you as dead as I do! And as luck would have it I found some of those wretched creatures, yes I'm talking about dragons. Do you know how many actually slumber on the ocean floor? Neither did I, until HE showed me." Drago made a strange noise, and dragons suddenly emerged from beneath the sea. All the dragons opened their mouths to show Vikings sitting inside them, they had the mouths propped open with weapons. There were Berserks and Outcasts alike.

"Dagur, Alvin!" Gasped Astrid.

"Enough talk!" Drago made another sound and the dragons descended upon Berk. The Outcasts and Berserks jumped from the mouths eager to shed some Hooligan blood. Weapons in hands they charged and all Hel broke loose.

Toothless for his part tried to make the other dragons listen as he was the Alpha. He succeeded with only a few, deep dwelling dragons cared not for those on land. The others paid him no heed or ignored him totally. "Astrid you go after Dagur be careful." Hiccup said, Astrid winked. "Aren't I always?" And with that she took off.

"Fish, Ruff, Tuff you've got Alvin."

"Roger." Said Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut fist bumped.

"Wait who's Roger?" Questioned Tuffnut.

"Just follow Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouted.

On the ground metal clashed against metal. Gustav wished there was more of that gronkle iron but trusty old steel would have to do. The ground beneath his feet began to run red with blood. Gustav's heart was hammering faster than when he first met Fanghook. His palms were sweaty and he kept losing his grip on his basic sword. He didn't want to kill, but he didn't want to be killed either. Self preservation took top priority. Oh how he wished he was having a nightmare, but the slice in his left arm trickling the red sticky substance known as blood told him otherwise.

An Outcast charged at Gustav, his sword was at the ready. Steel found its target all too easily. Flesh made a weird squishing noise along with crunching. Blood ran in rivers from the corpse laying pathetically at Gustav's feet. It took all his strength to rip out the sword, plunged into the corpse, his chest heaving with exertion and exhaustion. He couldn't look at the body, he would be sick if he did. His body protested but he charged back into battle, to help his fellow Hooligans.

A/N: I will tell you this now I loathe writing any type of action sequence, I suck at it. I'm better at writing smut and relationship problems. However you asked for real problems such as a war and you have received one. The war will only last one more chapter because of reasons above. The next chapter will have a warning but I will state it now anyway. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH and I regret nothing! As always thank-you to those who have put this on your fav or follow list. Please read and review. Follow the story on twitter and tumblr #oncewewerewarriors.


	9. Chapter Nine: Hero

ONCE WE WERE WARRIORS

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to DreamWorks. If I owned these characters Hiccup would walk around shirtless all the time, freezing cold or not!

**HERO**

Meanwhile in the air Drago and Hiccup were having a show down. If Hiccup could just get Toothless to shoot a plasma blast, he had to time it perfectly and it was now or never. "Toothless plasma blast!" Toothless aimed right for Drago but that cape of his delfected his blast. "Clever boy." Drago laughed.

Astrid wasn't fairing much better Stormfly let her spikes rip but the ocean dweller thought of them as little more than a small nuisance. The twins were having fun taunting Alvin, making Barf and Belch spray their gas and light it up. Fishlegs tried to keep them under control without a hope in Asgard. In his mind he was trying to formulate a plan to get rid of Alvin once and for all. The sky was full of dragons and people along with fire and smoke.

"Hey Hiccup, thought you needed a hand." Snotlout said, sitting on Hookfang, as he somehow managed to get him into the air. "Snotlout? Wha? I thought I told you to stay below!" Hiccup groaned, he didn't have time to babysit his cousin or anyone else for that matter. "And let you have all the fun? Not a chance!" Snotlout laughed and then groaned his ribs aching.

Drago climbed on top of his dragon. Everyone knew what was coming next. Those on the ground mumbled several prayers, enemies and heroes alike. There was only one way to escape and that was to jump into the freezing water. It was death either way.

The dragon drew in a deep breath. "Hey Hiccup, you do make a really good Chief you know. Tell Dad I love him and I finally made him proud!" What was Snotlout doing?

"What? Snotlout come back here that's an order!" Hiccup yelled, making Toothless chase after Hookfang. Unfortunately dragons got in the way knocking Toothless left and right, up and down. As soon as Toothless got his bearings again it was too late.

"Well this is it boy. You've been a great friend, and we've had some great times. I love you boy." Snotlout had tears streaming down his face, Hookfang tried to acknowledge his rider, with a mewing of his own. Snotlout gave Hookfang a pat. "Light 'em up boy." Hookfang began to light up, Snotlout gritted his teeth as he was being burned alive. It happened so fast, yet seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Hookfang and Snotlout were swallowed whole.

The war seemed to cease and the other riders came back over to Hiccup. "Did Snotlout just voluntarily get eaten?" Asked Fishlegs. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both responded with "Uh-huh". Drago began to laugh but it died as soon as the dragon began to cough.

"What's the matter with you? You useless pathetic excuse…." The dragon shook his head up in a forward motion, making Drago fly through the air and into the dragons throat and belly. The dragon began to quiver and quake. "Oh no." Said Fishlegs, trying to keep his distance but still unable to look away.

The dragon gave a piercing cry before it exploded into chunks raining them down onto Berk and the surrounding ocean. Hiccup felt sick to his stomach but he looked for any sign of life from either Snotlout, Hookfang or Drago, he found none. Dagur and Alvin looked on in morbid fascination. "Retreat!" They called. "Retreat!" They were stupid but knew when they had been bested. Dragons once again submerged into the ocean as if they had never appeared in the first place. Only bodies and chunks of an over thrown alpha were evidence of a war.

The Hooligan tribe on ground cheered but high in the air, the sombre atmosphere thick and overwhelming. "Fishlegs send a message to my Mum, tell her to come back home." Fishlegs just nodded and did what he was asked. "Hiccup?" Questioned Astrid, Hiccup's face an unreadable mask. "Get everyone to the Great Hall. Make sure the severely injured are seen to. Ruff, Tuff your with me, well round up the bodies and clean up." Hiccup gasped, he couldn't breathe. He had failed as a Chief, he had failed his family once again. If his Dad was around what would he say? "A chief protects his own!" He was truly cursed by the gods. There was no way they wouldn't exile him now. He landed Toothless, Gustav ran over seeing the anguish and despair in Hiccup's green eyes.

"Chief why don't you check on everyone in the Great Hall? Ruffnut, Tuffnut and I have got this." Hiccup nodded his thanks. Oh Odin there were chunks of dragon everywhere. For once the twins were silent looking over the chaos, not sure where to start. "Guys first thing first let's move the Viking bodies." The twins unusually silent as they worked. Gustav pushed another dead body onto the makeshift stretcher. There weren't a lot of long boats, so they would have to double up. He tried not to think about those dead on both sides. Their families awaiting their return, if they had wives or husbands and children, but it was hard not too. Ruffnut and Tuffnut searched for Snotlout and Hookfang. There in a glob of stomach acid, blood and other unrecognisable substances was a red wing. It was torn, shredded and singed, it was the wing of Hookfang. "He's not coming back, he's really gone." Whispered Tuffnut. Ruffnut swept more chunks that's when she found Snotlout's skill, his face still in agony, and his helmet melted onto his head. Ruffnut bolted for the nearest bush spilling her stomach. Her throat burned, her eyes stung and were red. Her friend was gone, one of her best friends. Gustav looked at the skull and pried the helmet from Snotlout's skull with a sinking crunch. He would give the helmet to Spitelout. Snotlout was a mentor to Gustav, even if his Mother had sold him off, for a lucky stone. No-one deserved this death except for Drago. Speaking of which, there was another piece of him laying in blood not too far from Snotlout's skull.

How Gustav was keeping himself together he had no idea. He swept pieces of Snotlout, and Hookfang onto one stretcher, the pieces of Drago onto another, the Chief could decide what to do with Drago. Snotlout would get his own long boat, he would get a heroes funeral. Gustav was sure he would never sleep again, every time he would close his eyes he would see them, all of them dead but alive. The ground would be always littered with bodies and a crimson red river. Once everything was as a clean as it could be, Gustav ordered Ruffnut and Tuffnut to bathe and then go to the Great Hall. It was only when Gustav bolted his door shut that he allowed himself to fall apart.

He had failed, how could he have failed?! This wasn't meant to happen! Berk was meant to be a relaxed place now, just getting on with daily lives including dragons. He had invented so many things but he couldn't invent something to bring the dead back to life. Astrid bit her lip in worry, she grabbed Hiccup and physically forced him to his house. She bolted the door behind her. "Astrid my people need me." He said, trying to get back out there.

"Not like this they don't! We knew there would be casualties on both sides. Occupational hazard remember?" Hiccup slumped down in defeat against the door.

"Why him? Why wasn't it me?" He asked sullenly. Astrid bent down to his level.

"For the first time in a very long time Snotlout, did something without thinking of himself. You do that all the time." She whispered, he hugged her close afraid to let go.

"It's okay to mourn Hiccup, just not a single tear here or there, just let it out."

"I can't! You should understand better than most. I've only seen you shed a tear or two if that!" She slapped his cheek then and real tears began to fall from her face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked still holding the offended cheek. It was weird to see Astrid this way.

"Because you won't! Because believe it or not your Dad was like a Dad to me, because I never truly mourned Uncle Finn, I'm mourning the loss of a friend who was going to be a family member and I'm crying for you! The gods dealt you a lousy hand and yet you manage to continue on. It's okay to cry Hiccup. It's just you and me. I'll never judge you, especially for something like this."

The months of emotional exhaustion, hitting the brick wall and everything came crumbling down. Hiccup fell to his knees, gut wrenching sobs racked his body and he held onto Astrid like she was his lifeline and anchor. She rocked him back and forth trying to soothe him. He needed this and if it took hours so be it, the village could go to hel for all she cared right about now. No matter what anyone thought he was only human.

Fishlegs had sent the message by air mail to Valka to return home, the war officially over and they had won. Fishlegs had no idea what to do with himself, he looked over any injuries but there was nothing worse than a couple of cuts, scrapes and bruises it could have been a lot worse, he knew that for certain. Hookfang and Snotlout were really gone, he still couldn't wrap his head around it. He needed to find Ruffnut and now! Tuffnut and Ruffnut clambered into the Great Hall. Tuff ordered mead after mead, his best friend was dead, he would never be coming back. There would be no more jokes, no more senseless pranks, just silence. Gods he hated silence. Fishlegs hugged Ruffnut to him tightly, never wanting to let go. "He's gone Legs, I can't believe he's gone!" Ruffnut sobbed into Fishlegs.

"I know sweetie, I know. Life isn't fair. We all know it should have been me." Ruffnut punched Fishlegs in the shoulder hard.

"That's NOT funny Fish." She said, cuddling in deeper.

"Wasn't meant to be." He mumbled which earned him another punch. Tuff needed Heather, why weren't they back yet? He chugged another mug of mead down, his hand shaking, would he ever stop shaking?

Usually a Viking went to Valhalla with all their earthly goods, so they could enjoy them in the next life. Gustav went about his task like he had train all his life to do this. He washed out Snotlout's helmet, which was a horrid task in itself. Burned flesh imbedded into the helmet. He couldn't think of it being Snotlout or anyone else. He pretended instead it was an animal which wasn't much better, but it got him through….just. He then grabbed his own steel polishing cloth and began to work as hard as he could on Snotlout's helmet. Snotlout was somewhat of an older brother to Gustav and he taught him a lot about monstrous nightmares. He owed him this. The Chief could present it to Spitelout to show how he died a Viking death and a hero.

It took a couple of hours for Valka, Eret and Spitelout to get everyone back to the Great Hall. Heather ran to Tuffnut. "Oh thank Odin you're safe." She kissed him passionately, noticing the tears on her husband's face. "Tuff, honey?" Heather questioned. He couldn't talk, not yet. Astrid and Hiccup heard the small voices and straightened themselves out. Gustav had gone to the Great Hall but couldn't find Hiccup and Astrid and found only one logical place they would be. Gustav was just about to know when the door opened. "Here it's Snotlout's I cleaned it up, I think Spitelout would want it." Gustav then took off back to the Great Hall.

Valka and Eret both had headaches to rival hel itself. Several women who were in their early pregnancy stages vomited constantly. Young children were either really excited or scared, but both used high pitched screams either way. Spitelout took it in stride however, somehow calming the children, asking if he could be any assistance to those poor vomiting women. Valka looked on in shock when did Spitelout get so helpful? The mood in the Great Hall was sullen. "Who died?" Spitelout laughed grabbing a mug of mead, Hiccup choose this time to enter the Great Hall, he marched himself up to Spitelout. "I'm so sorry Uncle, he died a hero. He saved us all." Hiccup presented Spitelout with Snotlout's helmet. Spitelout let out a furious roar, letting his mug fly, before punching Hiccup in the face, sending him to the ground. "You bastard, you did this! You knew if you died he would be next in line!" Hiccup wiped blood from his face.

"I would gladly let me have been Chief, this has been nothing but a curse!" Hiccup spat. "Oh and by the way his last words to me were 'Tell my Dad I love him and I finally did something to make him proud!'" Hiccup stalked off, Astrid hot after his heels. Most of the village decided it was time to send those dead to Valhalla.

A/N: And this is where the chapter ends. I need to go hug my Stormfly and Toothless plushies. Please don't forget to review and follow my journeys on tumblr or twitter with the #oncewewerewarriors no spaces on twitter, spaces on tumblr. Until next time!


	10. Chapter Ten: Burn

**ONCE WE WERE WARRIORS**

**CHAPTER TEN**

A/N: So it's been school holidays and I have been really busy with my 7 year old daughter before you ask yes I had her early but not as early as some, but now I can concentrate on OWWW since she is back at school. I have posted a video on why I killed Snotlout and Hookfang and how it affects the whole community. Thanks to guest for reviewing do I get my virtual buck? LOL. No Hiccup has way too many problems and the Gods don't love him that much! Thanks to bigmike9801, and Descew Microse. Insanity may insure this chapter... (P.S. I am using a different laptop today this is a different version of word, so if it screws up I am really sorry!)

_**BURN**_

Nightfall had fallen, solemnly the village made a procession march down to the beach, where the long boats would set sail for Valhalla. Gobber had been hauled up in the forge, repairing and making new weapons when he heard the crunching of boots. He had heard the victory cries and the Hooligan chant, curiosity got the better of him. He stuck his head out the doorway sighting villagers with torches, making their way down to the beach. It was a funeral march, Gobber had seen many when he was younger, now not so much. He caught up with BrimHilda she was as much a town gossip as he was.

They didn't just do funeral marches for common warriors or farmers. This had to be someone important. "Who was it this time?" Questioned Gobber. BrimHilda shook her head.

"The poor lad didn't deserve this. I mean sure he was a show off but what Viking isn't? Poor Spitelout." She hung her head.

"You don't mean?" Asked Gobber, a sinking feeling in the depths of his stomach, wanting to know but not wanting too.

"Aye. It was Snotlout Jorgenson, should have seen it, I can hardly still believe it and I was there!" Gobber's mouth opened and no words came out. He thanked BrimHilda and then began to mentally berate himself.

How could he have been so stupid? None of these kids were ready for war, they had lived in peace and where was he, when they needed him the most? Repairing weapons. He scoffed and what of their Chief? Hiccup, he had to find Hiccup!

Hiccup's mind was racing. This couldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening! Maybe this was just a really bad dream and he would wake up any minute now. He paced, no such luck this was real. Why hadn't Gothi predicted this in her soothsaying? If she had, he could have stopped this. "Hiccup!" Cried Gobber racing towards him.

"Gobber thank the gods you are here. I don't know what I'm meant to do!" Hiccup said in despair.

"You have to set your personal feeling aside Hiccup. As Chief it's your duty to say a eulogy, to make sure the boats find their way to Valhalla."

"Can't you do it? I mean you did it for my Dad?" Hiccup trailed off, helplessness shone in his eyes. Gobber shook his head, if only he could.

"Afraid not. There was no Chief sworn in then. It's one of your Chiefly duties. For what it's worth I'm sorry. Not just for this but for everything. I should have been with ye all on the battlefield. Snotlout may have been a pain in the arse, but he didn't deserve death, none of you kids do. Come on lad they're waiting." Gobber gave Hiccup's shoulder two sympathy pats before walking to the beach.

Hiccup was still a mixed bag of emotions. A eulogy? He had never even seen his Dad give one. He remembered Gobber's words at his Father's funeral. Hiccup strode down and stood at the forefront of the village on the beach, taking a deep shuddering breath he began to speak. "Today has been a triumphant day for we have driven our enemies away, but today is a day of misery and mourning. We lost a few good fighters, but today we, we lost a great hero! His name was Snotlout Jorgenson. He wasn't only my friend, he was family, he was my cousin. At times we didn't see eye to eye, but we both knew we could count on each other. Snotlout and Hookfang both sacrificed themselves, to protect us, to protect you all, to protect me! Snotlout would have made a great and wonderful Chief. In his honour today shall ever be known as Snotlout day!"

Hiccup gave a nod of his head. It was usually the Chief's duty to let the first fiery arrow fly, but this time it fell to Spitelout. His aim was true and didn't waver, Hiccup was next followed by all the riders. Don't look, don't look the shadows breathed to Spitelout, but he had to. He had to make sure Snotlout made it to Valhalla. Who knew maybe Hookfang would be with him. "Brother, take care of my boy." He whispered hoarsely, tears threatening to spill. Other archers shot the rest of the long boats. The ocean a sight to see. Fire atop of water. The village watched as the boats ventured out into the wide ocean, until the flames were just a spec on the horizon.

One by one the villagers disbanded to return to their homes or makeshift shelters. Five dragon riders and defenders had now become four. Gobber, Spitelout, Hiccup and Astrid stayed on. The other riders went to the Great Hall to share memories. "It should have been me! I wasn't fast enough, I ordered him to stay below, to leave the fighting to us!" Hiccup said frustrated running a hand through his hair. Spitelout then spoke.

"Us Jorgenson's aren't known for running. We're Vikings through and through. He did his old man proud." With that he left the beach.

"Lad are you alright?" Gobber whispered hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup gave a cynical little chuckle.

"No Gobber, no I'm not alright. I'm cursed by the Gods! I'm pretty sure Uncle Spitelout wants my head on a spike!" Hiccup shrugged.

"If he wanted your head Hiccup, he would have already taken it. That was a beautiful eulogy your Father would have been proud. If it should have been anyone it should have been me! I'm an old man, I'm alone. I should have been there for you kids. We can't lose you Hiccup, the village would be in disarray. I hate to say it."

"Then don't!" Hiccup snapped, Gobber only sighed and departed with these words.

"Lad if it's one thing I've learned it's that you can't blame yourself. This wasn't and I will REPEAT it, WASN'T your fault. Snotlout always did have to show off." He walked back up the hill. Astrid and Hiccup were the only ones left on the beach.

"What do you think Valhalla's like?" Questioned Hiccup.

"I'd like to think Valhalla is a place where you finally get some peace and quiet, but with Snotlout being there, not a chance." Both Hiccup and Astrid chuckled.

"Do you really want to marry me? Knowing I'm cursed?" Hiccup asked seriously. Astrid punched him in the arm, he didn't even flinch.

"You listen, and you listen well Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. You are not to blame. Your Father died protecting the ones he loved. He lived a full life and wanted to give you the same. This was the one and only time Snotlout did something noble, something other than for himself. He just didn't do it to protect you, he did it to protect the whole village. Let's not forget how Hookfang sacrificed himself, he could have as easily just let Snotlout fall and taken off, but he didn't, he stayed til the very end."

"About that, somehow we've bonded with our dragons. I didn't believe it at first, until Snotlout showed me."

"Hiccup you've totally lost me, what are you going on about?" Astrid asked, eyebrow raised.

"Come back to the hut with me and I'll explain. I really don't want to be alone right now."

"You won't have too." Astrid stuck her hand out and Hiccup gladly accepted it.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Spitelout was on his eighth mug of mead, he tried to numb the pain of losing his son, but he just felt worse, every bad memory surfaced and it was all his fault! It was only because he cared about his son, he wanted the best for him and the only way he knew how, was how his Father had raised them, His Father had always favoured Stoick, nothing had changed it seemed, only Snotlout wasn't here anymore. He didn't want to go home, there were reminders of Snotlout everywhere. No he would just stay here all night, drink until he passed out. No one was coming near him and if they did all he had to do was snarl, and they would walk the other way.

Tuffnut couldn't sleep, he stared into the vast nothingness. He couldn't imagine losing a child, since now he was going to have one or two of his own. He then understood some of the pain Spitelout must be feeling and Hiccup? Poor Hiccup was only in his first year of Chieftainship and had already lost so many. He then thought about losing Ruff and even though they joked about it, part of his soul would die. And Heather? He looked to his right and pulled her into his tight embrace. "Tuff, can't breathe." Heather said sleepily, hitting her husband before falling back asleep. Tuff's heavy eyelids finally closed.

Valka had lost another family member since coming back. Maybe it was she who was cursed. Firstly her husband and now a nephew. This is why she chose the dragons. Sure they had emotional attachments but not as emotional as humans. Life went on, they knew that, they had to keep going. Tomorrow wasn't going to stop because one of them was gone. Valka watched the stars, another one appearing before her eyes. "Come CloudJumper." She gave a small smile.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs were sitting outside his house. His parents had given him some privacy with a warning of "No funny business." Which was replied to with a stuttering "Da-Dad!" From Fishlegs who was bright red in the face, with Ruffnut trying to keep the snickers in.

"I was talking to her!" And Ruffnut did burst out laughing, with that Mr and Mrs Ingerman went inside the house. The mood again shifting from light to thick and heavy.

"I've got an idea. What about we have a camp out with the other riders, and we share our favourite memories of Snotlout?" Ruffnut smiled, she had a big soft Teddy for a fiancé.

"Promise me, you won't ever change." Ruff said.

"I already told you I can't deny you anything." He smiled and she leant her head on his shoulder.

"I think camping is a wonderful idea." Ruffnut looked at the sky. Snotlout would be raising Hel and chasing Hookfang around. Ruffnut yawned. "Ready for bed stud?" Fishlegs eyes bugged out.

"I hope you're not suggesting..." He trailed off. She winked at him.

"Not with that threat from your Dad."

"Like that would stop you." He blurted out. She chuckled holding her sides.

"Night stud." She blew him a kiss and walked inside.

Fishlegs stayed out looking at the sky. "Even though we didn't see eye to eye. You didn't deserve this, Hookfang didn't either, but you both sacrificed yourselves. You gave us the ultimate gift and paid the ultimate price. And we can NEVER repay you." Fishlegs whispered. "When the Grandkids ask about Snotlout Jorgenson I will tell them you were a great hero and a great friend! Goodnight...Friend."

A/N: Tear jerker that Goodnight friend hurt my chest. I mean seriously I didn't mean for Fishlegs to be that emotional, but it came out that way. Poor Hiccup and Spitelout, their family is dwindling faster than any others on Berk. I seriously literally started writing this on the 6/10/14 and just completed it today on the 3/11/14. Sorry it has taken so long but this chapter was hell. More will be on my tumblr at therealkellygreen just use #oncewewerewarriors or #owww to follow along. As always please read and review until next chapter everyone!


End file.
